Pokemon : Kanto Legue
by AnimeLuver59
Summary: Shiina Chaser is a new pokemon Trainer around the block. She and Vulpix travel around the Kanto Legue and meets new friends on the way, can she survive Team Rockets attacks on stealing her pokemon? Read and figure out! (Bad at summaries) If you want, you can enter your Oc's if you want, I just need some extra characters in my stories! I do not own Pokemon. (Oc's in Story!)(On hold)
1. The Waken of a Maiden's Heart

Pokemon : The Waken of a Maiden's Heart!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

(Heres alittle INFO)

Name : Shiina Chaser

Age : 10

Region : Kanto

Bio : She loves Fire type pokemons, so she wants to get a Fire pokemon starter. She's pretty nice, subborn (At Times), and always smiling.

Likes : Fire-pokemon, candy, and playing with pokemon.

Dislikes : Spicy things, and scary things.

Looks/Clothes : She has long black hair, blue eyes, black tank top, sleeveless navy sweatshirt, dark navy shorts, short white socks, black running shoes, and fingerless gloves.

Other Clothing : Her bag is on her butt, she has glasses but only used in seeing far things or thinking, her hair tie is on her right wrist, she only ties her hair in gym battles, and black wrist warmer on her left wrist.

Dream : To become the best Girl Pokemon Trainer!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Shiina POV

I woke up because of the sun shining in my face.

'What time is it..' I looked at the clock.

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping out of bed.

I looked at the clock one more time.

"I'm late!" I yelled.

I put on my clothes very fast.

"Shiina, are you up?" I heard my mom yelled.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I yelled.

I tripped down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I looked up.

"Hi, Amy!"

Amy is my little sister, she likes to tease me since I'm kinda clumsy.

"Hurry up, you're already late."

"I'm going! See ya later!" I yelled grabbing my bag and raning out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Prof. Elm Lab

I walked in.

"Prof. Elm?"

I looked around.

'I knew I was late...' I thought.

"Oh, are you the last trainer?"

I looked up.

"Yes, but I could tell you're out of pokemon, right?"

"Yes, but I do have one more.. But.."

"Really? Can I see!" I asked/Yelled.

"Here follow me."

I followed him into the real Lab.

"Woah.." I said looking around.

"This is the one I'm talking about, but let me warn you... This pokemon is a bit subborn."

Prof. Elm showed me the pokeball. I pushed the button. Just then a fire pokemon came out.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" I asked.

The pokemon yawned, then fell to sleep.

"It's a Vulpix, a fire pokemon."

"It's... So... Cute!" I yelled hugging the Vulpix.

"Wait, no don't do that-!"

The Vulpix breathed fire on me.

"You should have warned me.." I said coughing.

"Vul.." Vulpix said.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Hm... Vulpix is a fire-type, but..." I looked at the sleeping Volpix.

"I think you could change Vulpix."

I smiled.

"Sure, I'll take Vulpix."

"Okay, here's Vulpix's Pokeball, and here's you're poke dex."

He handed me my poke dex.

"Thanks." I said.

"Here's you're 5 pokeballs, and some pokemon food."

He handed me everything.

I putted the 5 pokeballs on my belt, the poke dex in my bag, and my pokemon food on the side of my bag.

"I'm going!" I said picking up Vulpix and walking out the door.

I looked at the clam Vulpix.

"Well, Volpix, we'll have a fun Journey to look up too." I said smiling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Home

"It's so cute! Shiina, you're pokemon is so CUTE!" My mom yelled.

"Woah mom, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I saw my mom as Vulpix jumped out of her arms and went into mine.

My mom smiled and went back on doing the dishes.

"I thought a Vulpix wasn't a starter Pokemon." Amy said walking downstairs.

"Yeah, but Vulpix was the only pokemon so I had no choice, and plus, Vulpix is very cute, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, and here you forgot this."

My sister threw me a case.

"For what?"

"Remember, for your Gym Battles."

"Oh, yeah.. Thanks."

"Hey Shiina."

"Yes?"

"You better beat dad, and tell him to come home."

I smiled.

"Of course!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter. This is my pokemon fanfic, It maybe like the episodes and may not, I hoped you likes it though.

Next on Pokemon : Vulpix, what are you doing? Vul. Hey, who are you? Next on Pokemon : Meeting a Friends and a Rival


	2. Meeting a Friend and a Rival

Pokemon : Meeting Friends and Rivals

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Shiina POV

I was walking in the woods, having no idea where I'm going.

"I'm lost."

"Vul..."

Vulpix fell alsleep in my arms.

"You'll lucky to be sleeping in my arms while I carry you.."

I kept on walking till I hit... I forgot where I was going, so I stopped.

"Vulpix.. I don't know where we are going.." I said to Vulpix.

"Pix..."

I sighed.

"Saur!"

A Bulbasaur appeared.

"A Bulbasaur..."

I pointed my poke dex at it.

"Bulbasaur, a grass-type pokemon. It's strongest attack is Vine Whip."

"Well that doesn't help.." I said.

I looked at Vulpix.

"Vulpix... Well yyou fight for me?" I asked.

"Vul."

Vulpix jumped out of my arms and went infront of Bulbasaur.

"Okay... Vulpix use Ouick Attack!"

Vulpix fastly ran to Bulbasaur and tackel the Bulbasaur down.

"Pokeball go!" I yelled.

The pokemon hitted Bulbasaur and it went.

"Yay, I got a Bulbasaur, thank to you Vulpix..."

I looked at the sleeping Vulpix.

"Oh, Vulpix.."

I sighed and picked Vulpix up.

"Hey you!"

I turned around.

I saw a guy with silver hair, black long-sleeved shirt, over it was a red shirt, a black backpack, navy blue jeans, and red runnning shoes.

"Yes?"

"Did you see a Bulbasaur coming around here?"

"Well, pretty much I captured it." I said.

He looked at me then sighed.

"I'm Alex Mining, and you are?"

"I'm Shiina Chaser, and this is Vulpix."

Vulpix woke up from her nap and yawned.

"Vulpix.." Vuipix said.

I smiled.

"Have you see a guy with green hair?"

"Green hair?"

I thought for a while.

"No, I haven't."

He sighed.

"Thanks any ways bye."

"Bye.."

I grabbed Vulpix and started walking again.

"Once again I don't know where were going..."

I came a cross with a guy with green hair.

"Who are you?"

"Why should I give my name to someone who didn't give me there name."

He sighed.

"I'm Anthony Deciide." He said coldly.

"I'm Shiina Chaser."

He looked at Vulpix then took off.

'How mean!' I thought.

"Vul?"

"Vulpix, I think I made myself met a Friend and a Rival..." I said to her.

I started walking again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter. Sorry if this Chapter is kinda boring, I ran out of ideas and pretty much I stay up late writing this... So I hoped you enjoyed it!

Next on Pokemon : Dude, why don't you guys just travel together? Because. I can't stand him. What ever... If you keep the up you're not going to be a perfect pokemon trainer, right Vulpix? Next on Pokemon : Finally We Unite..


	3. Finally We Unite

Pokemon : Finally We Unite

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Shiina POV

I sighed as I finally got into a clearing in the forest.

"Vul?"

I looked at Vulpix.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She nodded.

I let her down.

"I think Bulbasaur is hungry too... Well, Bulbasaur! Come out!" I yelled.

"Bulba.."

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He nodded.

I took out my pokemon food from my side pocket. I put some on my hand and put some on the cap of the bottle. Vulpix ate from my hand while Bulbasaur ate from the cap.

"How cute..." I said.

They stopped eating.

"Done?"

They nodded.

I cleaned up the mess.

"Lets go,"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

"Bulbasaur use leach seed!"

Bulbasaur's back let out a seeed and it landed on the Pidgey.

"Go Pokeball!"

The pokeball hited Pidgey after the seed came back.

It was a catch.

"Yes! I caught a Pid-"

I stopped my line because I heard yelling.

I grabbed the Pokeball, Bulbasaur, and Vulpix and hid behind a tree.

"Charmander, use flame thrower!"

"Squirtle, use water gun to burn out the flames."

'Alex and Anthony?'

"Charmander go up to Squirtle and tackel it down!"

'I have to stop this!'

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur's vines separate both Charmander and Squirtle.

"Shiina, you ruin the match!"

"Get out, you're in the way."

Okay... That ruin me.

"Shiina?" TThey both said together.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE HURT BOTH CHARMANDER AND SQUIRTLE! YOU ALEX, CHARMANDER IS A FIRE POKEMON, HIS FLAME ON HIS TAIL COULD HAVE WORN OUT! YOU ANTHONY, YOU KNOW IF CHARMANDER HEAD BUTTED SQUIRTLE YOU EXPECTED SQUIRTLE TO BE FINE AND KEEP ON FITGHING?!" I yelled at both of them causing them to hold there ears.

"Dude... I never knew she could yelled like that..." Alex said to Anthony.

"Same here..."

I sighed.

"C'mon dude, stop messing around-"

Charmander tugged on my pants and pointed to something.

"It's a Poliwag!" I yelled running after it.

Alex POV

I sighed as Shiina went to go after the Poliwag.

"Dude." Anthony started.

"What.." I said.

"Lets stop this stupid Rivaly stuff.. Shiina's right, we could have hurt our pokemon."

I froze, I mean.. Anthony never said stuff like this.

"Sure.. Are you saying we should travel with her." I added.

"Yeah, fine with you?"

"Sure, Beats me." I stood up.

We saw Shiina running back with Bulbasaur and a pokemon.

"Let me guess, you want to travel with me." Shiina asked with a smile.

We nodded then turned away.

"Then Lets go!"

She walked off.

'This is going to be a LONG journey..' Anthony and I thought.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End Of Chapter! Sorry if I'm writing slow, didn't have school today but worked on my other stories... So yeah..

Next on Pokemon : Hey Anthony, where are we? Well, for now we're going to hit Rock Village. Woah... Next on Pokemon : Rock Village Part 1!


	4. Rock Village Part 1!

Pokemon : Rock Village Part 1!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Shiina POV

I sighed as Alex and Anthony was fighting about which way to go to what so ever…

"Hey, where do you plan to go?" I asked while putting my chin on Vulpix's head.

They stopped.

"You mean you don't know where to go?!" I yelled/asked.

Silent…..

I sighed and looked at the map.

"Where do you think we're going Anthony." I asked.

"Well, I planned to go to the Rock Village and try to catch some Rock pokemon."

"I wanted to go to the Fire Village and catch some Fire pokemon." Alex said.

"I do want to go catch some fire pokemon…" I trailed off.

"Shiina!" Anthony yelled.

"Sorry, sorry! We'll go to the Rock Village, it's closer too, Alex that's final!"

"Who is she your mother?"

"Did you say something?" I asked with a scary grin.

Alex nodded 'No'.

"Good."

Anthony's Mind : ' This women is scary and sweet at the same time.'

Alex's Mind : 'Crazy Women…'

Shiina's Mind : 'Stupid boys!'

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

20 minutes later

"How much longer?" I asked/whined.

"We're almost there, don't worry."

Alex stopped.

"What?" Anthony said.

"I'm hungry…."

"That reminds me.. Our pokemon must be hungry too, it's have been a while." I said agreeing with Alex.

"There should be a tea shop in the Rock Village. We'll stop there."

"And how long will that be?" I asked.

"Uhh, about a couple minutes."

"Then lets hurry!" I said running away from the both of my friends.

"Shiina!"

A couple minutes later

"We're finally here!" I yelled jumping up.

Anthony and Alex were breathing heavily.

"What happen to you both?" I asked.

"YOU!"

"Who are you guys?"

We turned around a saw a guy with Light brown hair in a messy style, has onyx black eye color, he has an athletic build that is meant for speed and flexibility he has some muscle but most of it is in his hands he has light tan skin and always has a confident smirk or lazy smile on his face /he wears a black flat cap pointing upward showing his messy hair, he wears a black lapel long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and left open revealing a white v neck t shirt, he has a old style golden watch on his left hand, he has black jeans and a black loose buckle belt, silver chain that hang from pocket and a pair of black air Jordan retro 7,.also white socks.

"The question is who are you." Anthony said.

"I'm Omar Escobar."

"I'm Shiina Chaser, these are my friends, Anthony Deciide and Alex Mining."

"Are you with them?"

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Team Rocket, they have been taking our money and food."

"Why?"

"I don't really know.."

"Omar.."

"Follow me, you must be hungry right?"

We nodded and followed him.

Vulpix just had woken up from her nap.

"Wake up already?" I asked.

"Vul."

Omar looked at Vulpix then turned away.

5 minutes later

"We're here."

I looked in front.

"Anyone here?"

"Good afternoon Omar."

"Who are your friends?!" A little girl asked/yelling.

"Hey Marta, This is Shiina, Anthony and Alex." He said pointing.

"A Vulpix!"

"Be careful! Vulpix doesn't like meeting new people as much."

"Oh.."

I kneed down.

"You can pet her but don't grab her in a surprise she might-uhh… Well, hurt you."

"Ohh… I'm Emily!"

"And I'm the owner of the Tea shop, Char."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Sorry if this is kinda short and late. My laptop had just broke.. I think my older siblings were playing it too much, so I might up-date late.

Next on Pokemon : We're Team Rocket. I'll say a bunch of idiots… Next on Pokemon : Rock Village Part 2!


	5. Rock Village Part 2!

Pokemon : Rock Village Part 2!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Shiina POV

We heard a scream from outside.

"What was that?" I asked standing up.

"There here already…" Omar said.

Then the door flew open.

"We're here for the money." A boy with blue hair said.

"Yeah! Hurry up with the money!" a Meowth yelled.

"You idiots! You're suppose to take out your pokemon first!" a girl with violet hair.

"Who are they?" Alex asked.

I held Marta tight.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Silent…

"Sounds like a bunch of idiots," Me and Alex said together.

"You mean you're the bunch of idiots." Anthony said.

Vulpix came out from behind me.

"What a cute Vulpix!" Jessie explained.

She went up to Vulpix.

"Vulpix!"

Just then Jessie was down on the floor.. Burned up.

"You brat!"

I grabbed Vulpix.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shiina Chaser from Veriminim Town."

(Made up town XD)

"I see…. That's where the best Pokemon Trainer comes from." She turned away.

I backed a little.

"Where's the money grandpa."

"Here…"

Omar just stood there.

I went and stood in front of Char.

"Anthony, Alex hold on Emily and Marta."

"You have some courage to battle us." James said.

"Yeah, we don't need another brat!" Meowth said.

"I'll take that challenge."

Jessie smirked.

"It's a 2-on-2." Jessie said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

"Shiina, you don't have to do this." Omar said.

"Don't worry, I'll figure this out myself!" I said throwing two of my pokeballs.

Two figures came out.

"Bulbasaur, Pidgey!" I yelled.

"Bulbasaur."

"Pidey!"

"That brat has the same pokemon as the other brat." Jessie said.

"Yeah." Meowth said.

"What other brat?" I asked.

"Well you see,"

20 minutes later…

"You know… It doesn't take that long to talk about someone.." I said.

I heard the boys sighed behind me.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Sorry if you're mad at me for not getting your Oc's in this! But I'm doing order, like Omar, I got him from dub-step syndicate king, (I forgot to thank for the Oc!). So I'm kinda going on Order I got Oc's from. Sorry Guest, your Oc is almost coming up!

Next on Pokemon : Thanks you guys you save the town. No sweat, and plus Anthony seems to got an new pokemon. Shiina. Hm? Next on Pokemon : Rock Village Part 3!

(Sorry if this is a short Chapter! I'm going to be busy on the weekends and yeah.. I'm going School Camping tomorrow so might not up-date in a while for all my stories! Hoped you enjoyed it!)


	6. Rock Village Part 3!

Pokemon : Rock Village Part 3!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Shiina POV

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip on the ground to blow team Rocket away!"

"Bulba!"

Bulbasaur's vine hitted the ground really hard and the floor Jessie, James, and Meowth was standing on was flying away.

"Team Rocket is off again!"

(I think... And I think you're wondering way I didn't put in the fighting scene, because... I'm kinda lazy now... Sorry I'll try not to do it again)

I sat down... More like fall down.

"Shiina, Are you alright?" Omar asked.

I looked at the ground.

"Shiina?" Alex said walking in.

"Hm?"

I Looked up with a smile.

"That was fun!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Pidgey!"

Bulbasaur and Pidgey tackeled me into a hug.

Omar was surprised that I thought it was fun.

I stood up.

"Sorry if I didn't let you battle, Anthony, Alex, and Omar."

I returned Pidgey and Bulbasaur back into their pokeballs.

"Don't worry... And look at Anthony." Alex said pointing.

I looked behind him.

I sweatdroped.

Anthony was jumping around... Will... Like a little kid.. Or girl I should say.

"Yo, Anthony! We're going back!"

I turned around to Omar.

"You shouldn't worry about them anymore." I said with a smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

"That was yummy." I said laying my back on to the chair.

Alex and Anthony looked at me.

"What?"

"How the heck you fit all of that in your... Stomach, it's so tiny." Alex said.

"It's weird."

I stood up.

"Hey! It's because I... Well, I really don't know." I said sitting back.

Omar seem quiet.

"Omar! You seem a little quiet!" Emily said/yelled.

"Omar, are you alright?" Marta asked.

Omar looked up.

Third Person POV

He started walking up to Shiina.

"Shiina."

"Hm?"

Shiina felt something on her cheek.

"Thanks for protecting the Rock Village." Omar said looking away.

Alex and Anthony just froze.

Shiina touched her cheek.

"Your welcome!" Shiina said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

"Leaving so soon?" Char has said.

They were outside the Tea shop.

"Yep, we're off to the Fire Village, I think we'll be fine from here, thanks." Shiina said.

Both of Alex and Anthony looked pretty pissed.

"Here are some rice balls for you way." Emily and Marta said together as they handed Shiina a lunch box.

She took the box.

"Thanks, and Omar, Good luck, become the bext pokemon trainer." Shiina said.

"No, I'm going to be the best Pokemon Ground Trainer and Beat the Pokemon League." Omar said.

Shiina smiled.

"If you could beat us to it." Alex said claming down.

"Thats our dream too." Anthony said.

"That means we're rivals! I'll beat you guys."

Omar smiled.

"Well, this is good bye right?" Omar said.

"No, we're meeting in the Pokemon League right? Omar do your best."

Shiina, Alex, and Anthony started walking away.

"Bye Char, Emily, Marta, and Omar!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Sorry for the wait! I didn't want to go to school and wrote this chapter, I was kinda lacking on ideas so it took me a long time to write this short chapter...

Next on Pokemon : Dude... We're lost aren't we. Yep. Hey! not my fault... Well, it kinda is... Hey look! It's a trainer, maybe she knows where to go. Next on Pokemon : My First Gym Battle Part 1!


	7. My First Gym Battle Part 1!

Pokemon : My First Gym Battle Part 1!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Shiina POV

I finally took the map from both Anthony and Alex.

"You..." I said quietly.

"Shiina..." Alex said.

"... She's going to blow.." Anthony said.

"You guys took the wrong way, now we have to go back." I said.

I turned around.

"What?"

"You didn't- nevermind.." Anthony said turning back as well.

We started walking till we saw a.., Water-type pokemon

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" I asked.

I took out my pokedex.

'Out of Area' It said.

"It's a Piplup."

We turned around, and saw a girl with waist length black hair, she was kinda tan, I guess from being in the sun too much, she had beautiful deep blue eyes, she wore dark denim jean shorts, a tie dyed T-shirt, purple high tops, a baseball cap, and black fingerless gloves.

"I'm Ara Heart, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Shiina Chaser,"

"Anthony Deciide."

"Alex Mining."

"Nice to meet you, I'm from the Sinnoh Region." She said returning her Piplup.

"You're from Sinnoh? What are you doing in Kanto for?" I asked.

"To join the Pokemon League of course, I just need 4 more badges." She said as she showed us her badges.

Then it hit me.

"I forgot!" I yelled.

"That reminds me too." Anthony said.

"I mean how could you forget?" Alex said turning the other way.

"You mean you forgot too." Ara teased him.

Alex didn't say anything back, which made me laugh a bit.

"And there's a gym up this rode, it's the Celadon City Gym, I'm heading there right now." Ara said.

I took out my glasses and book.

"Celadon City…. That Gym is the Flower Badge right?" I asked.

"Yep,"

"We'll come with you too, we still need badges for the Pokemon league." Alex answered for us.

"You're entering too?" Ara asked.

"Of course." Anthony said.

I kept on reading.

"Oh yeah, by the way, that Gym is full of Grass-Type pokemon." Ara said.

'Grass-type.. I have Vulpix, Poliwag, Bulbasaur, and Pidgey.. Anthony has Squirtle, Geodude, and Nidorino.. Alex has Charmander, and Spearow. First, It'll be a 3-on-3, me and Anthony can do it but maybe not Alex… What should I do?' I thought until someone knocked me out of my thoughts.

"You at that, Alex caught a pokemon." Anthony said.

"Good for him then." Ara said putting her hands on her hips.

'Alex caught a Rattata, that makes it even… Hmm…' I thought again.

"Yo, you guys want to starting heading now before it gets dark?" Ara asked.

"Sure." I said taking off my glasses and putting then in a case then in my bag.

"I wondering… Shiina why do you wear glasses when you're thinking or reading something."

I looked at Alex, then smiled.

"That's a secret." I said walking past them.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Thanks for the Oc, Tiger demon of light, I hoped you liked it! Oh yeah, I might just put a new chapter up every week or a day early, but I have spring break this week! It gives me the time to write more chapters to my stories!

Next on Pokemon : My First Gym Battle Part 2!

(Sorry no summary!)

(I think I forgot to tell you guys what town Anthony and Alex came from, well here it is, Pallet Town!)


	8. My First Gym Battle Part 2!

Pokemon : My First Gym Battle Part 2!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Shiina POV

We kept on walking until we heard someone yelling.

We turned to the side.

"Hey look, it's the Idiot Trio!" I yelled.

"We are not the 'Idiot Trio!'" Jessie yelled while running pasted us.

"Hurry up and run!" James yelled.

"I am!" Jessie yelled back.

"You two stop fighting and keep on running!" Meowth yelled.

"Hey! Come back here!"

We turned to the other side and saw 3 people running after Team Rocket.

A boy in a red cap, a girl with orange hair, and a boy with spiky hair.

"Hey!"

We watched as they ran after Team Rocket.

"That was weird..." I said.

"And besides, who were they?" Ara asked.

"That was Team Rocket." Anthony said.

"The members is Jessie, James, and Meowth." Alex said.

"And I call them the 'Idiot Trio.'" I said in a childish voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"If we just keep on walking this on rode, we'll hit Celadon City." Ara said.

My stomach growled.

"Can we stop and eat?" I asked

"You're hungry already?" Alex asked.

"Yes.." I said.

"Sure, I am getting pretty hungry myself too." Ara said.

"Yay!" I yelled.

I sat down, and opened the box Omar, Emily, Marta, and Char prepared for us.

I took one and ate it.

"This is yummy, and it's packed with a lot of favor." I said.

Anthony, Alex, and Ara took a bite too.

"You're right." Anthony said.

"Anyways, who made this?" Ara asked.

"Our friend, Omar, we met him at the Rock Village." Alex answered for her while I ate another rice ball.

"Yep, and thats where we met the Idiot Trio too," I added.

I saved half for the next time.

"So, Ara, why do you travel alon-" I was cut off.

"Shh..." Ara said.

Then a Caterpie came out.

"It's a Caterpie." Ara said.

"It's so cute." I said with a little blush on my face.

"Hey guys, you don't mind me catching this one right?" Ara asked.

"Sure," Alex started.

"We don't mind," I said.

"Take your time." Anthony finished.

Ara smirked and took out a pokeball.

"Go, Piplup!" She yelled.

A water-type people came out.

"Piplup! Use peck on the Caterpie!"

"Pip!"

Piplup's mouth got long and glowed.

"Piplup!" Piplup yelled hitting the Caterpie.

"Go pokeball!" Ara yelled throwing a pokeball.

We waited till it was a safe.

"Yes!" Ara yelled. "I got a Caterpie!"

"Pip!"

I looked down at Vulpix and kneed down to her.

"We better not lose to them, right, Vulpix?" I asked her.

"Vul." She jumped into my arms.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Shiina! Lets start going!"

"Got it!" I yelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

The Next Couple Minutes...

"I'm bored." I said.

"Why are you saying that now?" Alex asked.

"Well, we've been walking for a long time now." I said.

"It's only been 5 minutes." Anthony said.

"So, your point is?" I asked.

"You're an idiot..." Anthony and Alex said together.

"Stop being mean to me!" I yelled at them.

"It's true!" They yelled back.

"I maybe an Idiot... But I'm not stupid!" I yelled.

They stood there.

I heard Ara laugh in the background.

She smiled.

"You guys act like brothers and sisters."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

End of Chapter! Whew.. Spent the night working on this. I hate it when I'm working on a story then my older siblings tell me to watch my baby sister, I mean why me? But I understand because I'm the only one that could make her go to sleep...

Next on Pokemon : My First Gym Battle Part 3!

(Still... I have no summary,)

(Oh, Yeah, Runoe, it's okay, I'm kinda trying to make it a little funny but not really.)

(I'm wondering... Should I make a Digimon Frontier with my Oc? Or should I do Dinosaur King... I love those shows a lot... What do you guys say?)


	9. Pokemon : Bonus Chapter! (Not really)

Pokemon : Bonus Chapter (Not really)

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Hey! Sorry, sorry... I need to change my Password... But Again reposting this chapter!

I'm thinking of doing a Fanfic-Movie of Pokemon. In the middle of my Fanfic I'll write it. It's call 'Pokemon : The Movie : The Legend of the Nine-Tails' it's about Vulpix, and yeah.. I'm thinking of writing it, but should I or not?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

(Yes, I watch Naruto..)


	10. NOTE!

NOTE!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys! I know you're waiting for the new Pokemon Chapter but... I hate to say this but I'm pretty much going on break... Which means I'm not going to write my Pokemon Fanfic for a while, but don't worry! I'm not giving up on it, just going on break, which means I'm going to write one chapter of my stories of one day, hope you understand! and Sorry,!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Hey my Pokemon fans!

I have bad news... I have losted my... Well, I'm not really... I'm just going to say this.. Writing This pokemon story was really fun, but.. I just lost my reason to write.. I know.. You hate me, and I hate me! But at times when I'm bored, or have nothing to do, I write my pokemon stories! At times XP

And! I would like to Thank Runoe for all the support! I love you! But I hate to say that... I'll stop writing this story...


End file.
